


Tracer's Ace Plan to Save Doomfist from Emily

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Discussion of Rape/consent, Developing Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Tracer has a plan see?Just get Emily to realize that Doomfist is gay then well...Emily does have a soft spot for other queer folk.It's a brilliant plan, honestly.Don't listen to McCree.





	Tracer's Ace Plan to Save Doomfist from Emily

**Author's Note:**

> For the mention of Tracer in the title there isn't actually a lot of her in this story.
> 
> I just really liked the idea of Tracer thinking of brilliant plans and being...really bad at making said plans.
> 
> Mostly just started talking about the new short with [eternaleffulgence](https://eternaleffulgence.tumblr.com/) and started thinking about how Emily would want to kick Akande's ass and then...this happened. (also thank you to Eternaleffulgence for always reading my stuff I send him and being so supportive <3)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, I honestly really loved writing this.
> 
> Ps. Fair warning, I use the word Queer because I personally think it has a lot of history and honestly it's my call what I call myself, but I know some people do not like that word. It's used at least four-six times in this fic.

 

The bar is old western in style. Authentic enough that it even has the dismal creaky steps at the entrance that most people don’t have to deal with nowadays. (Light Construction Technology is a blessing in various ways but some people think it’s not _authentic_ if not done with the materials used _before_ LCT)

McCree settles at his favorite spot at the bar, waving a hand at the bartender and patiently waiting.

Rick is a good sort, and always remembers his regulars.

Probably because the guys, girls, and pals always give him the best tips, and not that McCree can blame them.

Rick is _pretty_ , with vibrant brown eyes that gleam dark like onyx in the proper light. His twany-beige skin gleams in the low light and he has lips that any person interested in men stares at a little too long. 

McCree’s seen them staring, and he can’t deny he stared the first time too. If he didn’t know Rick so well he would think the man had some type of surgery. He gets distracted by a flash of blue light he knows from familiarity and sighs in amusement, “Darling, one day you’re gonna have to walk like the rest of us.”

“One day, but that day isn’t today.” Tracer says cheerfully leaning against the bar in more casual clothing, but McCree is sure her chronal accelerator was under her rather outlandish button up. (It had little cowboys that looked _eerily_ like McCree’s regular outfit, and riding a horse) She spins in her chair and then in a flash of blue light reappears on McCree’s left. “But..I have a...what’s the word,” She trails off and taps the bar with three fingers, “a proposition for you.”

McCree raises his brows, “Honey I’m gay.” He says and then frowns, “And you’re gay and have a girlfriend. Also I thought we agreed we’re more like siblings then anything else?”

Tracer beams at him as if confirming they’re siblings, even if not by blood, seems to bring the joy and happiness from inside her heart to the forefront. It’s her most familiar feature and it causes a flood of fondness to wash across McCree's chest, “Yes, but I was thinking.” She glances to the side in the most unsubtle attempt at being subtle ever.

McCree follows her gaze easily because he worked for Blackwatch for ages, and grimaces and shakes his head, “ _No, no, whatever you’re planning no._ ”

“McCree do you really want Emily to find him?” Tracer hisses and it’s odd that she’s advocating for this at all.

“He sent you back into the time stream and made you lose control again. Do you honestly care what happens to him?” McCree admits though he wasn’t expecting Doomfist to be in a Queer bar.

Hell, the fact that the man isn’t in his usual outfit but instead in a rather nice pair of jeans and shirt that barely holds his muscles—well, it’s a _very nice view_.

Tracer’s grinning and then she leans forward almost cheek to cheek, “I can tell when you’re interested McCree. You got that look in your eye, like a horse craving apples.”

McCree rolls his eyes but flushes a little, so yes, Doomfist is very hot, “Like the fuckin’ desert.” He mutters unintentionally.

Tracer squeels and then practically lifts him up from the barstool, “Just, please? If Emily finds him even if he’s stopped being a criminal well...Let’s just say I’m not sure who will win.”

“Why did you even forgive him? And why does it matter if he’s dating me?” McCree presses his boots firmly into the floor and is only a little relieved that Tracer doesn’t have super strength.

The speed at which she moves and the fact that she’s an Overwatch agent makes it more of a tug of war between the two. He takes a step back and Tracer pushes him two steps forward.

Tracer shrugs, “We were on opposite sides, he’s given up being a criminal. And honestly with my abilities once Winston actually fixed me I just rewinded. So, not a bloody big deal, but you and Emily won’t shut up about it.” She says with a little heat in her voice, “It happened it’s over we should move on. And he’s queer so obviously if Emily see’s he’s queer then she’ll forgive him...well, probably forgive him.”

McCree groans and before he can say anything there’s _another_ two flashes of blue light and he’s sitting across from Doomfist.

Doomfist who raises his eyes from his datapad and raises a singular brow at McCree, “I assume this isn’t an...official visit?”

“No! Nope, I erm,” McCree coughs and rubs a hand against his neck before pulling up all the charm that he’s known for. _I am going to get you for this Tracer_. He exhales and leans on the table, feeling alcohol on his elbow and ignoring it; hoping Doomfist didn’t notice he just placed his elbow in a puddle of it. “I was wonderin’ if you wanted a drink, yeah? I bet a guy like you wouldn’t mind some...company.” McCree winks.

Doomfist blinks at him before glancing at the table then back up at him. “You have your arm in alcohol, is there something wrong with your eyes?”

McCree flushes and ducks his head. So, he’s not _horrible_ at flirting, but he’s not the best. He learned from his fathers Jack and Gabriel and neither were...great at it. Really.

A moment later a small napkin is pushed into McCree’s face. “Clean yourself up, I like Whiskey, anything really as long as it has a nice bite to it.” Doomfist smirks, “If I remember right, you have a nice bite to you as well.”

More blood rushes to McCree’s face at that, and he quickly grabs the napkin and dabs at his soaked arm, “Can we not talk about that, darlin’,” He remembers that fight vividly.

“I _am not_ your darling.” Doomfist says and his knuckles creak before he settles into his seat. That wide, and if McCree is being honest with himself, sexy, smirk is back, “I don’t know why not, I’m a little surprised Overwatch would condone biting your enemies in a brawl.” He casually rubs at the edge of his neck where the faint hint of teeth mark are.

McCree groans and covers his face, “I was angry alright? You just sent Tracer back into her hellhole and it was just...bad all around..” He winces because he actually knows how hard he can bite. Mostly because Gabriel as Commander of Blackwatch was a sadist and enjoyed testing them on the oddest things. Like how far McCree can get through a rope trap with only his teeth as sheers. Angela had not been amused when she had to fix half his teeth that night.

Doomfist nods, his smirk vanishing, “I suppose that was...” He trails off and taps his fingers against the table, making it shake, and that makes McCree’s belly go hot. The strength in this man’s fingers alone makes McCree think about the _other_ things that the man can do to him. “unkind of me to do. At the time I did not know and did not care. I am...learning.” He shrugs and taps a little harder. “Not that I regret much of that time. We were on different sides. It is what it is.”

McCree snorts and thinks that if Gabriel and Doomfist ever started interacting again they would catch like a house on fire. He starts when he realizes he doesn’t actually _know_ Doomfist’s name and changes tracks. He can only hope Tracer isn’t watching because no matter what Emily will do to Doomfist, Tracer will definitely laugh her ass off at his fumbles. “You may have a lower opinion of me after this question, but what _is_ your name?”

Doomfist blinks and then huffs a laugh, “I am Akande. I know who you are obviously. You are quite bad at this, aren’t you?” He grins and then leans forward, “How about you just buy me a drink and sit there and look pretty?”

McCree sputters and feels far too charmed by the man. “I do—I am _not_ a pretty lady on your arm.”

“Of course not it’s not the twentieth century is it?” Akande grins again and winks, “But you will be a pretty man on my arm.” He looks him up and down, “and on my bed.”

Heat covers half of McCree’s face and he tries to bolster himself, “Who said anythin’ about _me_ being on your bed? I think if anyone’s--”

“You have been staring at my fingers for the last two minutes. Please McCree we both know who will be on who’s bed tonight.” Akande pauses before crossing his arms, “Unless, of course you do not want to. I will not force you into anything.”

Open mouth, ready to continue arguing about who would be on bottom, McCree pauses and stares at Akande. “You’ve really reformed haven’t you?”

Akande raises a brow, “I may have been a criminal but I wasn’t sentenced for _rape_. I didn’t need therapy for those morals either.”

“Just all the rest I reckon.” McCree says, and winces afterwards. His foot will always meet his mouth, and he can faintly hear Jack’s voice in the back of his head; _That is going to get you killed one of these days, Soldier_.

Akande cracks a smile, “There is the McCree I remember on the battlefield. I much prefer you when you’re honest rather than trying to seduce me.”

“Are ya saying I _can’t_ seduce you?” McCree leans forward and licks his lips, because he might be clumsy and a little off his game with Doomfist—Akande, but dammit he was a Blackwatch agent. “Do you know how good I am? How many people I’ve had praising my name while my mouth gets to work, darlin’? I haven’t had any complaints once,” He bites his thumb and then pulls slowly out of his mouth, “they have a taste.”

Akande’s eyes trail down to his lips and he licks his own lips, “I...suppose you are _decent_.” But his thumbs twitch and his hand moves as if to grab McCree’s face, before he settles back and shakes his head. “I suppose you are more then decent. Learned during your time in Blackwatch?”

Once again McCree feels flat-footed. “How do you know all of this?”

Akande raises his brows, “I am quite informed. Talon after all infiltrated Blackwatch.” He shrugs and then tilts his head to the bar. “Drink?”

McCree shakes his head and stands, licking his lips once more and glancing Akande up and down. “I’m sure I can drink you up.”

Akande’s light hearted laughter follows McCree to the bar.

McCree can’t tell if the twist in his stomach is butterflies because a thirty minute conversation brought him to crush territory or embarrassment.

Tracer’s at the bar and she flashes double thumbs.

“I hate you.” McCree hisses, and then orders from Rick who is just as quick as ever and has a bottle of _Black Bush_ and two glasses on top of the bar in an instant.

“I dunno, you looked pretty interested. You only do that move where you suck on your thumb when you’re into a dude.” Tracer eyes the whiskey before going back to her bloody mary. “Also, should I tell your dad and pa that you’re not coming home tonight?” She grins widely.

“Shud-up,” Then a flash of a plan starts forming in McCree’s mind and he smirks in a way that makes Tracer freeze in place, “Double date me, you, Emily, and Akande.” He glances back at the table and Akande is watching them with one of his smirks. McCree doesn’t know _why_ the man is smirking but he’s sure it’s something that will make McCree feel inadequate about his abilities.

The man is equal parts fascinating and frustrating to the cowboy.

“Hey we don’t have to do that. Bloody hell, you’re happy, Emily will be okay once she finds out you’re dating him… We _do not_ need to have a double date.” Tracer grabs McCree’s arm, “McCree don’t do this.”

McCree smirk widens and it makes Tracer freeze again, “Wouldn’t hurt, just so she knows everything is good between all four of us, right?” He winks, “I can even kiss him a bunch. It would _not_ be hardship, love.” He picks up the two glasses and the bottle and turns, easily pulling out of her slack grip.

“Dammit McCree.” Tracer hisses from behind him.

McCree grins; score 1 Tracer vs 1 McCree. Then he glances at Akande again and then thinks; 0 Tracer vs 2 McCree, because honestly a date with the man fell in his favor.

When McCree settles back into his chair he starts pouring the drinks, and almost drops the bottle of Black Bush (spraying himself in the process), when Akande says, “Of course so dear Lena had a plan all along?”

McCree narrows his eyes, licking up some of the whiskey that’s on his chin with a thumb. He bites back a smirk when Akande gets distracted and focuses on his tongue. “You put a bug on me, where is it?”

Akande waves a hand at McCree’s cloak. “It was rather easy.”

“I was _not_ expecting a bug on a date.” McCree grumbles but admits to himself that he was sloppy. Even if they _a_ _re_ in a rather neutral location and Akande has said he’s gone clean, that doesn’t mean he can just lower all his defenses.

The bug is on the edge of his cloak barely held there and if it wasn’t for the needle like hook he’s sure it wouldn’t have held for the walk to and from the bar.

“Well, I wouldn’t have done so if I hadn’t seen that flash of light. I had wondered why you approached me.” Akande looks like he’s closing off, his smiles and smirks all gone and a rather cold expression forming on his face.

“I—She was worried for ya.” McCree blurts out and admits part of his panic is because he _likes_ their conversation. He’s enjoying this enigmatic man who seems to be two steps ahead of McCree. McCree who had the best training in spying and networking and shooting that Blackwatch could afford.

A pause, and then a flash of surprise across Akande’s face, “Worried?”

“Emily still holds quite a grudge—Emily is Trac--Lena’s--”

“Girlfriend, yes I’m quite aware. I received _several_ messages before the timeline was repaired and Lena was back. I still do not understand how I have those messages.” Akande shrugs but nods, “Emily seemed quite determined to hunt me down before Lena came back to her.” He smiles, “I was quite impressed with what she said she would do to my hands and I quote ‘stab your eyes out with your fingerbones, you touch her again and I will literally...’ quite a fiery temper.”

“Was...that’a joke about her red hair?” McCree has to ask because that felt a little surreal especially after Akande referencing Emily’s message. He thinks maybe having a double date might not be a good idea now.

“Oh yes.” Akande takes the bottle from McCree’s failing grasp and pours a drink for himself. He pulls out another napkin from somewhere and throws it into McCree’s face. “I believe if Widowmaker hadn’t ended so badly they would have tried the same with Emily.”

McCree scowls and rubs at his hands and part of his shirt that was splashed with whiskey, “I...alrighty then.” He sighs and then glances at Akande. “I am not staying, and didn’t buy a whole bottle of whiskey just for Tracer’s plan.” He bites his lip and feels another flush start up his neck, “I like you.”

“I know,” A rumble echoes through the words and Akande leans over and licks up the remainder of the whiskey across McCree’s chin and lips.

McCree gasps into the kiss and his eyes close when Akande’s tongue slips into his mouth. He whimpers and falls into the kiss, tongue pressing up against Akande’s and feeling two large hands. One wraps around his neck caging him in, and another softly thumbs at his cheeks.

“You are rather fetching when like this.” Akande says, minutes, hell maybe an hour later at this point McCree is a little dizzy from lack of air. His eyes solely focused on Akande’s own blown out eyes.

McCree pulls Akande back into another kiss, “Shudup and kiss me. We can talk shit and bitch at eachother later.”

Akande chuckles against McCree’s lips and sucks at McCree’s bottom lip making the man groan in pleasure.

Neither of them know who tips the table over, but McCree makes Tracer pay for it.

In exchange for not having a double date, but honestly McCree decides it would probably end with _someone’s_ hands broken. He’s not sure who it would be though.

 

 

McCree wakes to warmth of another body against him, a heavy erection pressed between his ass cheeks, and an arm against his side. He feels blissed out and is sure his body will have bruises on his bruises, and he’s quite happy with that fact. Then reality firmly sets in and he realizes that there are two people standing at his door.

“McCree, who is in your bed?” Jack asks. There’s judgment in his tone.

Judgment that McCree is too sated and it’s too early to deal with--

“Pup it’s noon.” Gabriel says.

“I was talking out loud again, wasn’t I?” McCree grumbles and then looks at his fathers and glares at them, “Shudup. One of you was a vigilante and the other was half dead and mad with power.” _and almost gutted me_ He doesn’t say because he doesn’t have the fortitude to deal with Gabriel’s guilt over his past mistakes. He also does _not_ want to think about that day especially when he can feel Akande stir behind him.

Gabriel snorts and knocks his shoulder against Jack’s, “He has a point, love.”

Of course Jack gets an instantly besotted look whenever Gabriel says _love_ , and he wraps an arm around Gabriel.

McCree groans when they kiss and turns and presses his face against Akande’s chest. “Make them stop.”

Akande snorts and kisses McCree’s head before pulling him into a proper kiss lips against lips.

“Alright, alright we’re going, we’re going. The one damn time I decide to wear my visor.” Jack huffs, and the door closes behind them.

“Do I get a reward for chasing your parents out of the room?” Akande mutters against McCree’s lips.

McCree huffs a laugh, “Five times last night and you wanna go again?” But he can already feel himself getting hard.

Akande snorts, “Who’s the one who asked for it the fifth time when I was ready to go to bed?”

With a flush McCree shuts the very attractive man up with a kiss and slides onto his lap. “We have ta make it quick.”

“Is that even possible with you?” Akande says dryly.

“I am sorry, love, I thought I had to go slow so you could keep up.” McCree growls, and feels a thrill at the look on Akande’s face and when the man flips them and pins McCree to the bed.

“I should have never said I liked your attitude.” Akande growls.

“You could always do something about my--” McCree sputters around Akande’s fingers and glares.

Akande grins.

 

_Later_

“Why is there a picture of Doomfist and McCree making out as my new phone background? Lena? _Lena._ ”

“Oh, you saw that, so you see, Doomfist is now you know...gay.”

“...You think just because he’s now gay and dating your brother that I’m not going to punch him in his face and tear off _his_ chest armor?”

“Emily look how happy they are.”

“Why did you think this was even a remotely good idea? Now, not only do I have to punch him in the face but I have to make sure he’s treating your brother right because _you_ didn’t vet him.”

“I did a background search.”

Emily glances at Lena with a frown. “With Pharah or Winston’s help right? Because you suck at background checks.”

Lena huffs and glares at Emily. “I’m not _that bad_.”

“You somehow found out that all the things I disliked for our first anniversary and still had no idea what to buy me because you couldn’t find _anything I liked_. How.” Emily throws her hands in the air and marches to their room.

Lena quickly follows her, “What are you doing? And that was one time, I’ve gotten better!”

“Heading over to make sure McCree is still alive and sane.”

“I think you’re giving me too little credit.” Lena huffs and crosses her arms, pouting.

Emily pauses holding a clean shirt with a chronal accelerator graphic on the front. She drops the shirt and quickly scoops Lena into a hug, “Love, you know I think you have all the best intentions, but he took you away from me. Long enough that even though you fixed things we all still remember the alternate timeline. Just...is it so bad I want to make sure he’s not a threat to you or McCree. McCree being the man you consider a brother and would be devastated to lose?”

“You don’t play fair.” Lena mutters into Emily’s boobs. (Lena has mentioned multiple times that Emily’s boobs are the best to rest her head on)

Emily tries not to roll her eyes and kisses Lena’s forehead, “That’s why I have you. So you can be the good cop.”

“Oiy, I’m the good superhero, thank you very much.” Lena straightens and pokes a finger against Emily’s chest, “I’ll have you know I had Pharah and Winston double check. Hell I even wheedled Gabriel into checking his old information contacts just to be sure.”

Emily sighs in relief but feels a niggle in the back of her mind. “Still...”

Lena rolls her eyes, “I’ll ask him if we can visit. We should call first, going without calling well...” She smiles a little, “Last time I didn’t they were making out on the couch and having a fathers-son-boyfriend movie night. It was adorable. Jack and Gabriel's expressions were priceless.”

Emily raises her brows, “Well at least Jack is there. I’m sure he’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Exactly, you don't want to kill him. McCree has a boyfriend. Akande is mending his ways. My plan worked.”

Emily sighs.

 

 

 

Akande sneezes and rubs at his nose.

McCree glances at him, and throws a tissue at his face. “Alright there, darlin’?”

“One day I’m going to make you stop calling me that.” Akande mutters before raising himself off of McCree and blowing his nose. “I have the sense that something is happening.”

“A sense?” McCree raises a brow then shakes his head. “How about we focus on the tv show we’re watching?”

Akande sighs and cuddles closer to McCree, so much so that he’s practically half ontop of McCree.

It’s the cutest thing McCree has ever seen, and he’ll treasure every single time they cuddle and watch tv, which tends to be not as much as he _wants_. (Even ex-criminals and ex-superheroes still have things to keep them busy)

“I just have this feeling I’m not going to like tomorrow.” Akande mutters, but flips the remote and switches the channel to a cooking show.

They settle back into the couch, their bodies entwined and eyes half open.

“I have to say I think I’m startin’ to like ya.” McCree mutters. He knows it’s only been a few months, verging on five, but he can already feel love blossoming in his chest. He can imagine all their future together and while it’s a little too soon for marriage. _He can see it_.

“I can’t deny that your company isn’t so bad.” Akande kisses McCree’s cheek, right at the edge of his lips, “Do not let it get to your head that I love you.”

McCree freezes before laughing and kissing Akande back, “As if I would’ve ever gotten it into my head. But I can say I love you too darlin’.”

Akande rolls his eyes but he kisses McCree on the lips this time.

A long trailing of kisses leave McCree feeling a high he hasn’t felt in a long time. “I love yeah.”

“I love you.” Akande mutters and then kisses McCree again.

McCree forgets about the tv for a while.

Akande is much more important anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear I am not a fan of Whiskey or Rum. They taste like crap to me.
> 
> I prefer the fruity drinks cuz you know...I can drink them and enjoy the fuckin' alcohol.
> 
> Anyway, minor alcohol rant to the side, hope you enjoyed. I realize like always it's super sappy but...considering my life, I will write as much gay and queer sap as possible because our world definitely needs more cheerful and happy queer stories.


End file.
